Pan Son II
by Ken Trunks
Summary: Continuación del one-shot Pan Son. Pasados los años, el sayain de cabello púrpura regresa y se encuentra con que todo cambió, hasta aquella niña que solía ser el peor dolor de cabeza, se convirtió en una excitante mujer.
1. Vuelta a casa

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no son mios, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

******..**

**Pan Son II**

_Vuelvo a casa_

Al amanecer como era costumbre se levantaba todos los días para realizar sus típicos entrenamientos. Día tras día se veía más entusiasmado con las nuevas técnicas increíbles que aprendía de una muy experta guerrera.

Siete en punto se encontraba en la colina más alta de Monte Paoz, sentado en el césped húmedo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados en forma de concentración. Juntó sus manos y como siempre, intentó hacer una bola de ki. Aún era novato, cuando su maestra, que en realidad era su novia, le empezaba a explicar cómo y que debía hacer, a los pocos segundos ambos se encontraban apasionados dándose besos y caricias olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Su chica jamás se tomaba en serio sus entrenamientos, tampoco quería que supiese tanto, ella debía ser la más fuerte. Era terca, caprichosa, muy buena peleadora y sobre todo era bellísima.

Kenji, el alumno y a la vez novio, no podía dejar de observar cada curva de su bien formado cuerpo mientras entrenaba con camisetas cortas y pegadas al cuerpo. Su novia no era la chica más femenina del mundo a pesar de que vestía con esas prendas, además su forma de ser y su carácter la hacían única e irrepetible, ella era muy sensual y captaba la mirada de muchos hombres en la ciudad.

Quiso dejar de pensar en su chica y cuando lo hizo, se concentró en la bola de ki que estaba comenzando aparecer entre sus palmas, sonrió con alegría y se levantó de un salto. ¡Ahora sí estaba listo para el siguiente nivel!

.

El ruido de la alarma era totalmente aturdidor, más para sus oídos sensibles. Sin abrir los ojos, golpeó con fuerza el despertador y éste se hizo añicos. Al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, la chica abrió los ojos y vio el desastre.

- Maldición… eras una chatarra –hablaba entre dormida. Debía levantarse, así que hizo su esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama- perfecto, ¿ahora cómo sabré la hora? –Su cabellera negra azabache estaba esparcida y revuelta en todo su rostro- Bah, de seguro aún es temprano, dormiré cinco minutos más…

La pelinegra tomó su almohada y se acurrucó de nuevo entre las sábanas. Perdiendo la noción del tiempo, una persona entró a su habitación. Su rostro se veía molesto pero no tardó en reír al ver como dormía la bella chica sobre la cama. Acercándose lentamente a ella, besó su cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Pan enseguida abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- No me digas que…

- Pan Son, nuevamente me dejas plantado por una almohada –la regañó el castaño de ojos claros. Era un chico de un metro ochenta, guapo y tenía la mirada más dulce de todas. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta que marcaba su buen físico. Él destapó a la chica de las sábanas dejando a la vista, su cuerpo casi semi desnudo, Pan sólo llevaba una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca y su ropa interior haciéndole juego.

- Eso es mentira –lo tiró de la camiseta hacia la cama y comenzó a besarlo- ¿crees que te puedo dejar plantado después de esto? –lo derribó subiéndose sobre él, sacó su remera y acarició su cuerpo.

- No podrás disculparte simplemente con eso –sonrió a medias y la tomó de las nalgas- tendrás que hacer mucho, me dejas abandonado en mi entrenamiento, ¿Qué clase de maestra eres?

- Si tanto quieres entrenar, ¿por qué no hacerlo acá? –sonrió pícaramente- sería mucho más divertido que allá fuera.

- Tentadora oferta, bella saiyan –iba a besarla pero sólo rozó sus labios- pero este entrenamiento especial puede esperar en la noche.

- Aburrido –bufó Pan levantándose de la cama- está bien, tú ganas, sólo déjame que me cambie –se dirigió a su clóset y sacó su conjunto. Se colocó su pantalón mientras le daba la espalda a su novio para luego quitarse su camiseta de tirantes y reemplazarla por una más larga.

- Oye, ¿por qué no te pones una más corta? –Kenji le hizo puchero- me gusta más.

- Te hubiese gustado mejor mi propuesta, ahora te callas.

- ¿Por qué ese humor? –se acercó a ella y la tomó por detrás.

- Porque eres un aguafiestas, no lo hemos hecho desde hace dos días.

- También te necesito –la besó- pero ahora quiero entrenar, y no me mires así, tú también amas entrenar.

- Lo que digas.

.

Al observar la hora, corrió fuera de las sábanas y se metió rápido en la ducha. Sólo faltaban horas para tomar el vuelo y lo último que podía pasarle, era perderlo. Anoche se había quedado mucho más de lo acordado en el bar y juró por Dende que no se dio cuenta de que traía una mujer con él. Había estado bebiendo unas cuantas copas demás y se olvidó por completo de aquel detalle. Al levantarse de la cama tan rápido no alcanzó ver quien era la mujer con la que se había acostado, al salir de la ducha la encontró aún dormida en la gran cama, las sabanas tapaban parte de su rostro y por ello no pudo verla bien. Se acercó a ella, tenía una fragancia dulce, casi adictiva. Pasó una mano por encima de la sabanas y la llevó hacia abajo así revelaba el rostro de la mujer.

Tenía una larga cabellera rubia con un rostro angelical, maldijo no poder ver sus ojos pero de seguro eran grandes y bellos como todo lo demás. No quería despertarla, así que decidió cambiarse rápidamente y llegar rápido al aeropuerto.

Luego de hacer todo, se dirigió de nuevo a la joven que estaba despertándose. Ella abrió los ojos y tal como él había pensado, eran hermosos. La muchacha sonrió al ver a él la estaba observando, a la vez que en sus mejillas aparecía un leve color rosado. El muchacho se maldijo, era sumamente inocente y él había jugado con ella… como todas las demás. No tenía autocontrol.

- Lo siento, estaba tomado –se disculpó.

- Lo sé, yo no debí aprovecharme de ti en tu estado, pero me gustaste –dijo de manera inocente.

- Siento mucho no poder conocerte más, de hecho tengo que volver a mi país.

- Oh… -exclamó con desilusión la joven- pues, no temas.

- Soy Trunks, al menos déjame saber tu nombre.

- Claire –dijo casi susurrando. Trunks se estremeció, era preciosa.

- Tu nombre es tan bello como tú, un gusto Claire.

Besó su mejilla sintiendo la suave piel blanca de la chica de cabellos dorados, Trunks sacudió la cabeza, la chica tenía un encanto que lo estaba volviendo loco, pero no. Debía olvidarse. Antes de cometer otro error, tomó su maleta y se marchó de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pasada las cuatro de la tarde tomó el avión que lo llevaría de nuevo a su hogar. No había dicho nada de su regreso a su familia, quería que fuese sin fiestas sorpresas de bienvenida, las cuales le molestaba mucho. Él quería dar la sorpresa y sólo estar con su familia cercana. Se preguntaba que tan cambiado podría estar las cosas allá, aunque era una pregunta estúpida porque en más de ocho años cambiarían un montón de cosas. Estaba entusiasmado sobre todo de ver a su hermanita, si bien había visto fotos y siempre estaba en contacto con ella, sus ojos no creerían sin antes verla en persona, lo hermosa que se había convertido. Bra tenía veinticuatro años y aún el no podía creerlo. Sus celos salían a flote cuando su pequeña hermana le contaba sus relaciones amorosas con cientos de muchachos de la cuidad. Era capaz de ir hasta allá sólo para regalar tantos puños como ataques a aquellos que se atrevían tocar a su hermana.

Luego estaba Goten, su camarada y mejor amigo. De él estaba al cien por ciento seguro de que llevaba la misma vida de siempre, su papel de Don Juan era característico de él y ¡ni pensar que hasta hace poco le había dicho que iba a sentar cabeza con Pares! Eso también debería verlo con sus propios ojos. Se avecinaba el casamiento y por nada en el mundo querría perdérselo. Pensar tanto en Goten, le recordó a la sobrina de éste, cierta niña peculiar, de fuerza súper natural y de estatura baja. La pequeña Pan Son. Rió para sus adentros de acordarse de la no tan adorable niña que resultaba ser ella. Con ella jamás había vuelto a tener contacto y ni siquiera una foto. Ocho años sin saber nada de esa pequeñita y la extrañaba a horrores.

Recordó las bromas y las peleas que siempre surgían entre ellos, eran tan diferentes y ambos caracteres no ayudaban tan bien a la relación de estos jóvenes, pero supieron controlarlos y se llevaban de maravilla. Pero ahora, ¿la pequeña Son se habría olvidado de él? Porque él de ella no.

.

- Creo que es todo por hoy –cayó rendido a sus pies- de verdad eres fuerte.

- Lo sé –sonrió orgullosa- ¿acaso te cansaste? ¡no puede ser! –se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el piso- me has salido débil –rió antes la expresión de su novio.

- Disculpa por no ser como los saiyans –rió Kenji y se acercó a su pareja y acarició su rostro- ¿por qué eres tan increíble? Jamás en mi vida creí que me enamoraría de una criatura tan bella como tú.

- Deja esas cursilerías, Ken –lo tomó por el cuello- bésame.

Apenas susurró a milímetros de sus labios, y así él lo hizo, acariciando todo su cuerpo no sólo le beso, no quiso aguantarse más las ganas y la hizo suya allí mismo, conocía tan bien su cuerpo y cada rincón que de él, que al hacerlo con ella era muy placentero, de la forma salvaje que Pan se desenvolvía era incapaz de sobrepasar de ella. Pan gemía al ritmo de las embestidas y sabía de qué forma volver loco a su pareja con sus tan sensuales gemidos. Fundieron sus cuerpos en un solo aquella tarde, siendo sólo la naturaleza testigo de su amor.

.

Sacó de una de sus cientos de cápsulas su aeronave y condujo hacia su vieja casa. Ya estaba en su ciudad natal, estaba en Ciudad del Oeste a pocos momentos de reencontrarse con su familia. Las ansias recorrían cada parte del cuerpo, nunca más volvería a aceptar un trabajo en el exterior, esa había sido la primera y última vez. A través del tiempo transcurrido fuera de su ciudad se había dado cuenta que no sólo de su familia sino también de sus amigos, le hacía mucha falta, fueron tiempos que hicieron reflexionar acerca de lo valioso que significaba toda aquella gran familia que al correr de los años se había formado, para madurar y pensar como un hombre hecho y derecho.

Él era un hombre muy inteligente pero, recordando lo del día anterior con Claire, aún debía cambiar aquellas costumbres suyas de ir a ligar en los clubes con muchachas sólo para divertirse en un cuarto. Sabía las repercusiones de esos encuentros íntimos, casi siempre se sentía terrible por aprovecharse de ellas, pero aún así, no podía parar. Todos estos años trató de controlar su instinto saiyan, mas no puedo, pues en esos momentos era dominado por su sangre y ya no había marcha atrás. Reflexionando eso, luego de tantos rodeos había llegado a la conclusión que se debía a la soledad que le acechaba encima.

- Vuelvo a casa.

* * *

Siento que me van a tirar de todo xD Jaja hace dos años que no subo nada! Me van a querer matar, lo siento tanto, tuve un gran giro en mi vida en el año 2011 (que lejos se ve) y dejé de escribir, de ver animes de todo. Y recién hoy empecé a leer la continuación que hice después del éxito que tuvo mi one shot de Trunks y Pan jaja, que jamás pensé que iba a ser tan agradable para ustedes. Les debo la continuación y aquí esta, voy a volver a ver si empiezo a escribir nuevamente y lo que salga... lo subiré.. pero tenganme paciencia, haré lo posible.

HE VUELTO! jajajajajaa


	2. La primera visita

******Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no son mios, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.**

******..**

**Pan Son II**

_La primera visita_

- Vaya entrenamiento, he perdido de entrada pero al final he ganado algo mejor – tomó a la joven saiyan por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí- eres tan perfecta.

Pan lo miró y en su rostro dibujó una leve sonrisa. Aunque su pareja no lo supiera, ella estaba tan frustrada por dentro, la pelinegra no le correspondía todo el amor de Kenji y eso la volvía fría.

¿Por qué no se sentía hecha junto a él? Llevaban dos años y medio, y aún ella no lo amaba como él lo hacía. Pan sentía que todavía faltaba esa conexión, aquella que todos sus familiares y amigos sentían con su pareja.

La cabeza le daba mil vueltas, quería volver a su casa. Sin decir nada, tomó su ropa y se vistió delante de su novio en silencio, mientras él sólo la observaba y moría de ganas por volverla hacer suya en ese instante. Estaba tan cegado de amor que no podía ver más allá de sus narices, no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Pan, todo lo que ella hacía o decía lo enamoraba cada vez más. Vio como su pareja había terminado de vestirse y se iba lejos.

- Oye, ¿a dónde vas? –preguntó intrigado el castaño.

- Estoy cansada, iré a tomar un baño y a dormir – respondió en seco y fríamente. Miraba hacia abajo evitando a toda costa los ojos de Kenji.

- Pues te acompaño…

- Dije que estoy cansada –sin querer subió su voz, éste la miró sorprendido- lo siento Ken… pero quiero estar tranquila por un momento, a solas.

- No quiero insistir, pero dime que tienes Pan – se acercó a la pelinegra y ella retrocedió para atrás - ¡Acabamos de hacer el amor! ¿Por qué te pones así?

- No es por vos… - mintió- sólo me siento muy cansada y quiero estar tranquila –miró a Kenji y este no estaba del todo convencido- de verdad, apenas pueda te llamaré.

- Lo que digas Pan –alzó su remera y la sostuvo en su mano- me preocupo por vos, así que… llámame lo antes posible.

…

Se elevó por los aires hasta la ventana dónde hacía un par de años era su habitación. Primero iba a dejar todas sus cosas allí y luego bajaría a dar la sorpresa.

Había bajado su ki al mínimo, sabía que todos los de su clan lo descubrirían de ese modo. Tenía algo de miedo por su padre, estos años ha dejado de entrenar como antes, lo hacía, pero no con todas las exigencias que le había demandado Vegeta, el rey de los saiyans.

Llegó hasta su habitación y dejó sus pertenencias allí, recorrió un rato ese lugar, era el más preciado para él, recordando todas las noches de desvelo que pasaba allí, el noventa por cierto era con Goten, vaya, como extrañaba a su mejor amigo, compañero de travesuras, de ligue, en fin, su mitad.

No aguantaba más la espera, decidió irse abajo y saltar efusivamente, sintió que estaba su familia completa, miró su reloj y marcaba la hora el almuerzo. Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras observó la cocina, vio que todos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos lugares, pero a Trunks le dio nostalgia ya no ver a sus abuelos ahí sentados.

El Sr. y la Sra. Brief, habían fallecido hace cuatro años. El pelilila no había podido asistir a su entierro, lo lamentaba muchísimo. Recordaba la sonrisa de su abuela siempre al mirarla y lo inteligente y gran hombre que era su abuelo, de aquel que había heredado ese color púrpura en el pelo, tan extravagante.

Echó un suspiro y terminó de bajar las escaleras que le faltaban. Traspasó la cocina y con una gran sonrisa saludó.

- ¡Hola familia!

La mujer que se encontraba del lado izquierda al único hombre sentado allí, dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cristalizaron, exclamó un gritito y se abalanzó sobre su único hijo varón.

- Oh Trunks, mi niño –lo abrazó apretujándolo contra ella mientras besaba su cabeza- Te he echado mucho de menos.

Antes que Trunks pudiera responderle, sintió como alguien se prendía de su espalda.

- Trunksiiiiiiii – era Bra, la hermosa muchacha de cabellera azul, idéntica a su madre, estaba colgada del cuello de su hermano mayor dándole besos al igual que Bulma- maldito gusano, ¡cómo te atreves a aparecer de sorpresa, eh!

- ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó el joven- Mi hermanita se ha convertido en toda una mujer –Bra rió ante el comentario y tomó la cara de su hermano para darle un beso en la mejilla- Estas genial, Bra.

- Y tú también hermanito, supongo que habrás sido todo un rompecorazones por allí, cualquier mujer que te viera quisiera estar contigo.

Trunks sonrió enrojecido, y miró a su padre Vegeta, que se encontraba aún sentado en su silla, sabía que no iba a moverse de allí pero se sorprendió cuando vio que este sonrió de costado vagamente. Entendió el mensaje, él también estaba feliz de que su hijo haya vuelto.

…

El agua caía sobre la piel de la saiyan más joven mientras tomaba una ducha, Pan se puso a reflexionar que es lo que le pasaba, por qué después de haber tenido algunos novios y a Kenji, el cual fue su pareja por más tiempo. Sentía que debía tener esa chispa especial, eso que la volviera loca, que la llenara en todo su ser. No había amado a nadie hasta entonces, y eso la frustraba. Aunque no lo pareciera en su interior lo daba todo por tener a alguien especial por quien compartir momentos y permanecer siempre al lado.

Quizás era algo ruda, torpe, pero a pesar de eso se sentía toda una mujer, femenina muchas veces, había cambiado los pantaloncillos cortos y ese pañuelo naranja pasado de moda, por vaqueros al cuerpo, remeras que calzaban perfecto a su cuerpo. "Influencia de Bra" decía, su mejor amiga.

Al acabar de ducharse, tomó su toalla y en ella se tapó, de pronto sintió un ki. Sabía que volvería. Pan sonrió al sentir que su amigo, el de cabello lavanda, volviese a su ciudad. ¡Vaya! Lo echaba de menos, lo sentía un hermano mayor para ella, aquel que nunca tuvo. Tenía que visitarlo para reprocharle que no había avisado su venida. Amaba pelearlo. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió volando hacia la Corporación Cápsula.

…

- ¿Vienes a entrenar? – esta pregunta sorprendió mucho al joven, de hecho hizo que sonriera mientras asentía a su padre.

Era la mejor manera de comunicarse con Vegeta, entrenando, Trunks disfrutaba mucho entrenar con su padre, a pesar de salir dolorido después, sabía que eran grandes oportunidades para estar al lado de él, como siempre quería hacerlo. Tal vez no eran iguales físicamente y sus formas de ser, muchas veces, eran idénticas aunque en el joven no se lo notase.

Siguió al rey de los saiyans hacia el cámara de gravedad, el santuario más sagrado de Vegeta. Hacía tiempo que no estaba allí, se le vino a la mente recuerdos de cuando en ese lugar, consiguió por primera vez su transformación, la manera que había sorprendido a su padre aquella vez, no iba a olvidar nunca la cara de atónito.

Cuando iba a decir algo, su cara recibió un golpe duro. Su padre ya había empezado a entrenar. Trunks salió expulsado hacia atrás y chocó contra la pared. Le había dolido ese golpe, pero si se quejaba iba a dejar que su padre se burlara de él. Entonces, sin más, se transformó y voló hacia él combinando patadas y puñetazos.

Llevaban no más de diez minutos que la gravedad disminuyó a cero y la puerta de la cámara se abrió. Trunks no alcanzó a ver que pasaba cuando sintió que alguien se colgó de su espalda.

* * *

Se que es corto, pero esta semana empece la Universidad (me siento grande y apenas tengo 18) jaja, en fin no tengo nada de tiempo! Porque ya me dan trabajos prácticos y debo rendir, entonces tenganme paciencia, no va a ser un fic taaaan largo (creo) a lo sumo no pasará de 20 jaja, porque mi cabeza, como les dije, no da mucho abasto.

En fin... espero que les guste aunque sea corto. Ah y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que se toman su tiempo y mandan reviews! Son tan geniales jaja.

Saludos!


End file.
